


Before the World's Awake

by ParadigmFlaws



Series: Everything Has Changed [3]
Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:11:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3326825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadigmFlaws/pseuds/ParadigmFlaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night with Eric, his partner is reminded that what the Dauntless leader wanted, he got - and what Eric has, he has no intention of letting go so easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the World's Awake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ridea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ridea/gifts).



> Within the context of an entirely consensual sexual relationship. If you squint it might seem dub-con but both participants are wholly engaged and permissive in what's going on.
> 
> Also, I'm rubbish at first person. I hate this. Unbeta'd and unedited.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at ParadigmFlaws. I give writing updates there, some story ideas, general chatter. I love to hear from people!

Lethargy had overcome my body, a lazy state of inertia that allowed for the most blissful of sensations. Weight lay within my limbs, rendering them inert. I fought waking with every fibre of my being. Drifting between wakefulness and dreams, my mind wandered lazily without confinement.  
  
Bliss. My toes pointed and I imagined the slight stretch of my legs. The sensation traveled all the way up through my hips. Soreness twinged in my pelvis. It was a pressing reminder of the activities that I had partaken of the night before.  
  
No.  
  
Tonight. Morning hadn't come yet. Even behind my eyelids, nothing bright pulled me to wakeful awareness. Pleasure roil through me at the thought and I arched my back in an abridged version of a stretch.  
  
Sighing in quiet contentedness, my foray back to the mattress was unimpeded. I was warm albeit not uncomfortably so. My mind hazed as sleep crept back in.  
  
Dreams twined with memory. The light rasp of his stubble against my cheek as he bent down over to press a kiss to my jaw. A pleasant burn in my thighs as I hiked my knees up alongside his ribs to draw him closer. Stretching further as my legs were butterflied out, his hands settling at the backs of my knees to spread them further and drew them up higher against his mattress. Muscles burned at the pressure, my legs nearly pinned flat.  
  
And then a quiet, breathy sigh as I felt the rasp again of his stubble. How it had brushed against my skin, drawing fine lines of red on my skin as I arched up against him. Except I couldn't.  
  
Fiction brushed against one widely spread thigh. The strain increased as my thighs fought to close in response - but oh, had I managed, the loss it would have been!  
  
Eric's fingers closed more firmly at the back of my thighs, my legs pinioned. Warm breath soothed the friction burn at the sensitive skin of my inner legs, although it only heralded a warning as his lips pressed a deceptively chaste kiss to the apex of my thighs.  
  
It was the only warning I would get.  
  
His tongue plunged into me, slick and firm, as the muscle in Eric's arms coiled in preemptive measures to prevent my legs from locking around his head. I gasped, though, eyes opening wide to the gray pre-dawn light. The burn was not from a memory of last night, the stretch was not a pleasant, lingering aftermath.  
  
I dug my elbows into the mattress in an instinctive attempt to gain traction. Lurching up, I gasped. "Jesus, Eric." I arched - away from his lips? Into them? I couldn't say, as I felt his tongue withdraw, moving to hover teasingly over my lit. It was an illusion of a touch, as I trembled beneath him.  
  
Eric looked up, separating from me for the barest of seconds. "Don't even think about it." His warning was delivered to me in a voice that lacked the thickness of sleep that mine had. I blinked, trying to clear my eyes and to process what he had said. Before I could even ask, one of his hands shifted up to curl up around the outside of my thigh, over my hip, to rest on my stomach. The pressure it exerted was inescapable, keeping me pressed into the mattress.  
  
"You can't hide this. You can't hide from me. Don't even try." And without any further warning, his fingertips pressed more firmly into my stomach as his lips returned to me. I was splayed open to him by the position that I had woken up in, in the center of his mattress with my legs hiked up and pressed flat. Even Eric moving his hand away from my thigh to my hip didn't help me. I shivered.  
  
His tongue stroked a delicate rhythm, just skirting where I wanted him most.  
  
As if he sensed my gathering defenses - move now, I wanted to gasp, stop teasing - Eric moved his other hand from the back of my knee. He tugged both of my hands into his one free one, before pressing the forearm into my thigh.  
  
I was more immobile than ever, especially when he drew my thighs over his arms to suspend my feet in the air over his back. Blowing a jet of air over my splayed lips, my breath stuttered. I only heard Eric chuckle before his hold on me tightened. Pressing his lips around my clit, he drew it into his mouth with a steady suction.  
  
It was unbearable. My body arched, the stimulation overtaking what I knew as truth. His grasp was inescapable. Eric's resolve was a terrible, unshakable thing and he grinned against the most vulnerable, the most exposed, parts of me as I writhed against his mouth.  
  
"Oh God," I breathed, my hips rotating in a movement that was sharp enough to break his contact. The abrupt loss of suction was not a relief. I sobbed at the loss, feeling my muscles clamp down desperately for a presence inside of me that hadn't even come to bear yet. "Eric," I gasped, as demanding as I could have.  
  
"No escaping this," he replied, head lifting up from between my thighs. Arousal had plumped my lower lips, wetness slicking my entrance no matter how fervently he had been licking it away with his tongue. "You'll feel this, never get it out of your memory." He drew back, rubbing his stubbled cheek against the sensitive inner skin of my thigh. I only yelped in surprise when he turned his teeth to the same flesh, nipping a sharp brand into the skin.  
  
My hands were abruptly freed. Eric had shifted his grasp around my thighs as he drew back. One single, strong pull was enough to slide me down to the edge of the mattress and not even his hands pressing my thighs up against my torso could stymie my instinctive desperation to arch my back, feeling him fill me with a single, hard thrust. It had been one smooth motion, and despite the illusion of freedom I was just as trapped now as I had been when I thought that his lips on me were nothing but a dream, or a memory.  
  
My knees were drawn up against my torso, his arms hooked underneath them. His hands planted firmly into the mattress, but not before he had caught mine in his relentless grasp. Arched up and opened for his intrusion, I could only inhale sharply as his hips rocked, again. There was no slow start. There was no need to build up so slowly.  
  
I clamped down tightly around him, feeling the stretch of my muscles there, too. His groan was the only satisfaction I would have.  
  
Eric withdrew, a slow drag that had me whimpering in protest - not again, not waiting more - but before I could give voice to the complaint the desire to make them had been silenced. Thoroughly. It had been the only reprieve I would be granted. Thrusting once, and then again, more strongly, I felt the muscle of his thigh bunch and press against the backs of mine. Again. And again.  
  
He leaned down over me, his lips sucking scarlet marks into my skin. "This," he breathed against my skin, "is not over." And even as he said so, he plied my pebbled nipple with his teeth. It hovered at the edge of painful. Enough to make me gasp, a silent, sharp inhalation of air, but gentle enough that I couldn't seem to help but arch up, pressing more tightly against him. His laugh lacked the malice that so often frightened the rest of the faction.  
  
Releasing my breast, instead of switching his attention to the other, he leaned down to kiss me. Robbed of breath as he continued his thrusting, the kiss seemed to render me thoughtless. It was too much.  
  
I lingered in a sensory state, much as it had felt when I believed that I had been dreaming of a memory. The slight sting of the rasp from his unshaved jaw tingled all over my body. My thighs burned lightly at the protracted stretch I was holding. Skin tingled where he had sucked a bruise into it, and my nipple throbbed, keeping rapid time with my heartbeat.  
  
When his (surprisingly soft) lips released my own I gasped. "Eric, I-" I choked off, trembling as his cock inside me plied a place that my own fingers had never managed to reach, nor any other partner I had ever had. "Eric!"  
  
He grinned, a savage, feral expression. Withdrawing once to thrust again, he stayed pressed tightly against me. One of his hands released mine, creeping up beneath me to thread within my hair, pulling it lightly. It didn't hurt. But it was inescapable, my head tilting back so I could no longer see the man who was laying such capable assault to my senses. His teeth traced along my jaw. He thrust again.  
  
"Don't think I didn't know you were going to leave last night," Eric rasped, his own voice finally suffering the way that mine had. He sounded as if he was fighting for the air to speak, even as he thrust once more, leaning down over me. "Don't think that I don't know you were going to walk away after the first time."  
  
His hand fisted more tightly in my hair. Well and truly caught, I could only whimper, my body desperate to rock against his but rendered incapable of such movement. I could only lay, bare and open against his assault, praying that the man notorious for his merciless nature, would be generous. "Eric," and my voice this time was more demanding.  
  
My one hand was free - and with the knowledge, it curled around his back, nails desperately seeking traction against his skin. It was enough to jolt Eric, the rhythm of his thrusting inside me disturbed with a jolt. I groaned, breath catching in my throat.  
  
"Come." It was a demand, not a question. "Now." And where I might have found it authoritative, high-handed, and ridiculous with another man, I could only obey the decree that Eric  gave. He had held me at the edge for so long, so desperate for that final push that when it came - his lips catching my nipple again, his hips thrusting more powerfully, and his hand cradling the back of my head with uncharacteristic gentleness - I was helpless before it.  
  
Pleasure flooded through me, the spasms of my muscles holding him tighter than I had any time previously. I shivered, arching against him, and then drawing away in turn as it seemed that the stimulation became too much. It was too much for Eric, too. He groaned lowly and I felt the heat of his release inside of me, the muscles around me gone tense with his own ecstasy.  
  
After a long moment where it seemed neither of us had the ability to find air to breathe, I felt his fingers around the back of my head soften. The hair he had held was released, the hand shifting lower to cup the back of my neck for a moment. Eric slowly drew himself up. I watched with unabashed fascination, the bulge and release of his biceps as he pushed himself off the mattress, hovering clear over me now.  
  
For the longest moment, I could only stare up at him through hazy eyes. A hand of mine somehow found itself to rest against his cheek. Had I put it there? Had I told it to? Still, my fingers stroked gently against his morning scruff as I stretched beneath him, my back arching in silent pleasure at the liberty of movement.  
  
It only took a second for Eric to roll himself back down on the mattress. One arm had come around me, pulling my back against his chest. His bare leg was boldly insinuated between my own and I felt the stir of his arousal press against my lower back. "You can't do that and expect to get away with it," he chided me, his voice light with what, in any other man, I would have called humor.  
  
Instead, as he leaned down around me, his cheek next to mine so he could press a kiss against the corner of my lips, I thought - it was a promise. But it would be one that would be redeemed in the unforgiving light of full morning, another reminder to the truth that I had found myself ensnared in: what Eric had, what Eric wanted, he had no intention of letting go.  
  
It worked out well, all things considered. My eyelids fluttered shut as his larger body curled around mine. After all this time, I had no interest in giving up on this so quickly.


End file.
